megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:207.241.247.1
Star Force 3 Release Date Excuse me, but can you tell me exactly where did you get the North American release dates for MegaMan Star Force 3? Cause we need to know if the source is reliable. --UltimateDarkloid 13:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Well i found it on youtube but i couldnt find an acurate source and i just found out that it the release has been lost again and it is ethire delayed or shortened.- 14:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) In that case, we can't keep it. We really need some sources. Can you tell me all that you remember? Maybe I can find it? --UltimateDarkloid 11:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Look up on youtube megaman starforce 3 america relase and it will show up then click more on the disc. and it will have some links- 15:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Nope. Nothing. Are you sure it's the release date for SF3? Cause I found this video Ryuusei No Rockman 3 Teaser, that says the release date for SF2 is June, which has passed already. Did you confuse tht for SF3? Or did you read it in another video? If so, try to recall the exact name of the video? --UltimateDarkloid 12:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ugh they moron must have removed it but next time ill get a source if i foind the new date.- 15:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :This? The user said he found the release date in Wikipedia, but it was already removed from Wikipedia because there is no official release date yet. --Quick 16:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah- 17:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) You DO know about Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt.com, do you not? Please DONT THIS IS A MEGAMAN FANFIC YES ITS A CROSS OVER BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN POST MY STORIES SO PLEASE DONT!!!- 02:49, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Only way to post your stories? Don't make me laugh. Have you not heard of Fanfiction.net? Crossovers happen all the freaking time. Hell, have you even heard of paragraphs? Look, I'm not here to berate you or anything (even though I REALLY want to), but the fact of the matter is that this is a wiki, not a place to host fanfiction. The section SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST. Period. As such, I recommend having a hard copy somewhere, then start transferring it elsewhere. Hell, even deviantart is a place for fanfiction to be held (I'm actually working on one myself there)! There's PLENTY of places to host your fanfic other than a wiki, the VAST MAJORITY of which are EASIER to host them on. I mean, come on! Try using that head of yours a little! ...And I swear to God, if you use "But I can only get online from school!" as a reason, then I won't hold back in my opinions. RoleOfDATS 09:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) well IF i can dowload open office with my parents permission I'll do that k? If I was 18 and had my own computer then I whould just do that without a care.- 15:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Sigh... An 'Nother person who doesn't have Office...--Vzing 16:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Screw that. For the sites I mentioned you shouldn't even NEED open office... Claiming you need a wiki to do it is a s BS as you get. RoleOfDATS 22:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You don't even need office to copy this to your computer! Just go to accessories and choose either notepad or wordpad. It won't be pretty, but you can copy it to that just fine without using office. Alternatively, take a pen and paper and copy it that way. As it has been said, this is really not the place for ANY fan work. OnslaughtRM 18:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *Support deleting this article... #Vzing 16:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #Quick 21:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) (one week may be enough for him to save it) #RoleOfDATS 22:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) #OnslaughtRM 18:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) (I'm all for giving time to copy it, I know how it feels to lose something you put a lot of effort into) #Yuidirnt 17:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC) (Isn't it time to delete?) *Declines deleting this article. ::I have an idea: :::I'm an admin at the Digimon Wiki, which is a huge target for fan-characters and fan-fiction. Instead of trying to drive these editors off, we decided to create a partitioned "Fan:" namespace, where editors can add whatever they want to to their own articles (as long as it's an actual attempt at fan-fiction, and not just rambling). This way, it doesn't clog up searches in the main namespace, but it encourage creative, franchise-devoted editors to stay at the wiki. :::In the short term, though, especially if you guys don't decide to request a new namespace from central wikia, why not just move it to his own userspace or userpage, then deleting the redirect? That would get it out of the mainspace, without having to wait at all for him to copy it himself. I'll go ahead and do that, and if I'm in the wrong, revert it.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::We do do that. But only, we didn't do that to Megabound 2 because we are lazy and we are going to delete it... We put Fanstuff:N such as Fanstuff:MegaMan Battle Network 7. No, thats to obvious... Did I miss something?--Vzing 22:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Look I didnt want you guys to be like " U UBER WIRTER w00t!RWACK ON!" K? Dont bring the hammer down on my face I'm just trying to have some fun writing my series and evry time i try join deviantart or fanfiction.net my parents are like "ANY PERSONAL INFO OR VRIUSES OR INAPROPRIARE STUFF!?" k im a 15 year old so my parents are still in charge of me so dont bite my friken head off I'll try to ask when it is possible.- 15:20, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not an admin here, but some friendly advice - don't ever try to use an excuse like that again, on the internet or in real life. It's fairly obvious that the way you had posted your story, only informed readers would know it wasn't an official CAPCOM story, and there's plenty of other places (such as where it is now) that you could have put it. You were even given a week or two to backup your story, so don't try to claim anyone was biting your head off.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:29, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know how you feel (Psst... I'm Under age...), but when you are at lease creating fanstuff, you would consider thanking MMKB for respecting it, for other website don't show these stories. You can thank MMKB by fixing your grammer mistakes you created in your articles.--Vzing @ 1-26-08 Ok thank you I'm sorry it's just my mid term exam i coming up and I'm stressed and paranoid so I appologized for my behavoir- 15:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC)